The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium, botanically known as Geranium endressii×Geranium sylvaticum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Melinda’.
The new Geranium is a chance seedling from a cross-pollination made in the spring of 2000 of an unnamed selection of Geranium endressii, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Geranium sylvaticum cultivar Mayflower, not patented as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Geranium was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands in the spring of 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Geranium by divisions in a controlled environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands since 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.